Race for Sakura
by skiva
Summary: High school fic. Kiba, Sasuke and Itachi all want Sakura. Who will get her!
1. Chapter 1

Author: I do not own Naruto, if I did, this wouldn't be much of a fan-fic!

Also Konoha High is a boarding school

**Chapter 1: Just another day**

Kiba walked out of his house. Today he started at Konoha High. There at the corner was a blonde girl chatting with a pink haired one. _Wait a second, pink hair? _Kiba thought. He stared at the hair for a while, until he realized the two girls were staring back. _Crap!_ He thought. Then he strolled by whistling pretending nothing happened. Akamaru snickered in his jacket. "Hey kid." Said the blonde one. Kiba froze. "C'mere." Kiba turned around and walked towards them. They didn't look angry ( lucky him) so he became more confident.

"Hey, what's up" he said nervously. _The pink one is kinda cute _he thought.

"I'm guessing you're one your way to Konoha High. Well you were goin the wrong way. It's over here." said the blonde one.

"Oh right, sorry!"

"By the way I'm Ino and this is Sakura."

"O.K let's go then" said Sakura.

LATER

Kiba sat down next to a smiling blonde boy in his homeroom. "Hey, I'm Kiba who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled causing heads to turn.

Among the was a raven-haired boy, who stared angrily in their direction. "Shut up dobe!"

"Kiba, I'm Sasuke, I saw you talking to Sakura earlier. Stay away from her, she's mine."

"No, she's mine! A voice in the crowd yelled.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. You can vote on who it is who yelled. Neji Itachi Lee etc. Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. NOTE

_**Author's NOTE**_

Because no one reviewed my story or voted for the 3rd guy, this story will be discontinued. If anyone actually wants me to continue this story, speak now or its gone.


	3. Harder Than It Looks

**Author:**

**Wow, it looks like people actually want me to continue! Well thx to all of u who reviewed. Well I got 1 vote for who guy 3 is and it's... ITACHI!!! If you haven't figured this out there is a lot of OOC in this story. Duh... Also all characters WILL be bashed by each other because they pretty much hate each other.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Harder Than it looks...**

Everyone turned to see who had yelled. He was tall, with raven hair like Sasuke. "I'm Itachi," he said "and stay away from her, she's mine!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and Kiba and said "Ignore my brother... he's annoying." Just then Sakura and Ino walked in. Sakura noticed the three guys were staring at her and she quickly walked by. Sakura and Ino sat at the waaaaaaaaaaaaay back away from the three men smiling creepily at her.

Naruto, who couldn't take a hint, ran back and yelled "HI, I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!" Sakura backed away slowly. Kiba shook his head in pity and Sasuke smirked. Itachi was still smiling.

Ino jumped in front of Sakura and yelled "BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" Then she pulled out some pepper spray and sprayed him in the face. Naruto ran screaming out of the room just the teacher walked in. He hit the teacher and fell on the floor writhing in pain. The teacher had white hair and a mask over half of his face.

The teacher stared at Naruto for a minute then siad "Hello class, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I teach Literature here at Konoha High. Well that's it... you have ten minutes to socialize and you, with the pink hair, do me a favor and pass out the schedules."

"Hey Sakura." Kiba said as she handed him his schedule.

Sasuke, when given his schedule, said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, call me anytime." He handed her his number and she backed away slowly.

Naruto was still lying onthe ground. Lee was poking him with a pen, checking if he was okay. Lee beamed brightly at Sakura as she handed him his schedule. "Well he's still breathing!" he said brightly. (Everthing he does is done brightly.) Sakura just put Naruto's schedule on top of him. Then she delivered the rest uneventfully until she came to Itachi.

Itachi smiled at her and said "Hey, I'm Itachi. Anytime anything bothers you come to me. Me and my gang (Akatsuki) will mess them up for you."

"That's nice..." she said while backing away nervously. In the schedules it showed the class schedule (duh) and the dorm assignment.

A voice came over the P.A. "This is principal Tsunade, welcome to a new year at Konoha High. At this time everyone should report to their dorm. Each dorm holds 3 so get to know your dorm-mates well you'll see them a lot.

**P.O.V TIME!!!**

**Sakura**

_These bags are heavy! Well at least I'm finally here at the dorm! _I opened the door . Inside were three beds and to the right two doors. I assume one's a closet and one's a bathroom. "Hi..." a small voice said from the bed to the far right. There sat a raven haired (A lot of people lhave raven hair...) Girl. "I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. I know that Ino is the last one in this room we have the same homeroom and she showed me which dorm she's in. She's nice but kinda loud. I wonder why she isn't here. Well I'm gonna unpack..."

**Naruto **

_Where am I... and who's the freak with the green jumpsuit... _"Well you're finally awake. I'm Lee and apparently we're apparently we are in the same dorm. Come on, let's go!" Lee pulled me to my dorm where a red head with a strange rock gourd thing sat on one of the beds being angry with the world. "That's Gaara," Lee whispered "Don't mess with him."

Naruto yelled "OK, I'M GONNA UNPACK!!"

**Kiba**

_Ok... so I'm in dorm with two people who barely talk (_Shino and Neji) _I'm no closer to dating Sakura , but at least I have Akamaru to keep me company. I'm hungry. Time for food!_

**Itachi**

_Things could be worse... I think I scared Sakura but at least Kisame is in my dorm. Him and that wierd puppet guy. Oh well... I need a beer._

**Sasuke**

_Shit. My dorm mates are a bum _(If you don't know who this is you are reeeeeeeeealy stupid) _and a fat guy. Sakura doesn't know who I am, and I'm pretty sure her blonde friend is stalking me. She followed me to me dorm and I think she's still out there... _

**Well its finally over, a very long chapter to write. plz review!! **


	4. First Immpresions

**Skiva here, I got some good advice about last chapter. I'm gonna follow those suggestions (they're all I got). Sakura will play a much bigger part in this chapter, also this chapter will be bigger. Plz give my suggestions on what to do. Before I start this chapter, I must say that this is a ninja school. There's gonna be a Taijustsu class etc. Also _Italicsthoughts._ They have the rest of the first day off so they have some time on their hands.**

**First Impressions**

Sakura walked down the stairs to the cafeteria. She saw Kiba sitting with his dog and talking to a kid with dark glasses and brown hair. Sakura sat down next to Kiba "Hey Kiba," she said "did you get good dorm-mates?".

"Well there's Shino here, he has bugs inside him. He's quiet but a good person." Kiba said. "But then there's Neji, big uptight jerk. He's a Hyuga but that doesn't make him better than the rest of us.!"

"Oh! I'm in a dorm with a Hyuga. She's shy but nice. Ino's also in my dorm."

Just then a very drunk Itachi stumbled up (There's gonna be a lot of OCC. Itachi). "Hey guys, wazzup 'hic' Kisame and I had a drinkin contest and 'hic' I won. WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then he passed out on the table.

"OK then. I gotta go Sakura. Seeya!"

Sakura suddenly realized she never got any food. She went up to the counter, got her food and looked around. _Hmmmm... who should I sit with..._ Looking around, she saw a passed out Itachi, an angry looking red-head, and at the last table, a raven haired boy being stared at by Ino. _Ah well, let's see what Ino's up to..._ "Hey Ino, who's that?" she asked as she got closer.

"This is Sasuke isn't he hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino practically shouted. Sakura noticed Sasuke was hitting his head on the table. She mouthed "I'll distract her than you run." Sasuke smiled. "Hey Ino look! Naruto is on fire!" It was meant as a lie but Naruto, just having woken up Itachi (He does not like being woken up), was actually running around on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed running towards the bathroom. Ino was rolling on the floor laughing (She really doesn't like Naruto) so Sasuke took the opportunity and ran. Ino looked up just in time to see Sasuke run around a corner.

"COME BACK!!!" she screamed and took off after Sasuke.

**MEANWHILE**

Kiba was talking to Lee trying to figure out what he was gonna do. "We could do a guy's night out." suggested Lee.

"Meh... boring" Kiba said.

Just then two kunais with letters attached to them hit the wall right above their head. Kiba jumped away in alarm and Lee did an awesome action roll out of the way but he ran into a wall. Kiba laughed for a while, then Lee got up and they both looked at the Kunai. They pulled the letters off and read them. (All mail is delivered like this) The letters read

You're invited to... THE AKATSUKI LAST NIGHT B4 SCHOOL PARTY!!!!

Held at the Akatsuki Club from 8:00 to whenever we decide to go home. Drinks, food and games will be there. Feel free to bring a date -wink- (I don't know how they typed a wink, they just did...)

"Wow" Kiba said, "This will be great! Sasuke probably already asked Sakura... a well, I'll see her at the party anyway." Lee grinned and walked off. He knew exactly who to ask to the party.

(Not Sakura)

**THAT NIGHT, AT THE PARTY**

Kiba walked in. He was the first to arrive. Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki were the hosts, so they were already there. He walked up to the bar and got a drink. As he sat down at one of the large circular tables, he heard the door open. At the doorway were Lee, beaming, and some girl with brown hair in buns. _So that's Lee's date..._ Lee saw Kiba and sat down next to him. "Hi Kiba!" he said brightly. "This is Tenten, she's my date." Tenten waved. Then Sasuke walked in. Clinging to his arm was Ino and Sakura was walking behind them laughing. Sasuke, Ino and Sakura sat at the table too.

"Hey guys, what's up."Sakura said. Naruto fell down the stairs on the way in and everyone laughed. Hinata ran over to him helped him up. Naruto and Hinata sat down in the last two seats at the table. After everyone had eaten, Ino decided to enact her brilliant plan to get Sasuke to love her. Step1: Play truth or Dare. Step2: Dare Sasuke to kiss me. Step 3: Sasuke slowly falls for me and we live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!

"OK guys, lets play truth or dare!"

"No!" everyone screamed.

"Fine... I'm gonna get some punch."... They talked, Lee and Tenten danced, Itachi got drunk and asked Sakura to join Akatsuki, to dance, and to scratch his head. Sasuke, hearing Itachi ask her to dance, jumped at him and hit him over the head with Lee.

Itachi passed out and Lee whined "Owww... why did you do that."

"Sorry" he said and walked away. A good time was had by most. The party ended when Kisame got pissed at Dosu for some reason. He punched him and Dosu hit a pillar and broke every bone in his body. Then the police came and everybody left.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

For some odd and convenient reason, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino Tenten, Lee, and Itachi had the exact same schedule. First up was Weapons practice with some guy who looked like he had been hit by a train. He had brown spiky hair, a limp, and an ANBU mask. Slung over his back was a big sword. (This is my OC. If you use him ask permission first in the form of a review and acknowledge me as his creator) "Hello class, I am Pasake Tormo, just call me Pasake. I teach weapon training. Since today is the first day I want each of you to show me the weapon you use the most. There is a dummy for each person. First up, Naruto. Naruto pulled some kunai and threw them at the dummy. Most missed but one hit straight in the head. "Naruto, you need to work on your aim, but you have a good arm." The rest of the class passed uneventfully.

Since that class took the entire morning, lunch was up next.

**I ran ut of ideas for shit to do so I'm ending this chapter. Next chapter will more better hopefully. Thx 4 reading and plz plz PLZ review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Back again

**I'm Back!!!!!**

**Well I'm finally back from my two-month trip to self-pityville and ready to update. Srry bout the wait!**

Well it was then time for ninja P.E. with Gai. As they students filed into the gym and sat down Gai yelled "Hello students!" The class mumbled hello except for Lee who jumped up and saluted him.(brightly)

"So what are we goin to do" said a bored voice in the crowd.

"I'm happy you asked. It's time for an XTREME NINJA OBSTICLE COURCE CHALENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Suddenly the room was filled with a giant obstacle course complete with moats, walls, barbed wire, and screen doors. The class charged into the course. AT the end of the course all were exhausted. They filed into the lockerrooms and collapsed. "Wow," Gai said "Only 3 casualties!"

The bell rang and everyone went to their rooms to get their stuff. On the way there Sasuke heard a voice. "Heeeeeeeeeeey Sasuke." the voice said seductively. Sasuke turned around, hoping to see Sakura but expecting Ino. But no, the voice was... Tenten? Sure enough the weapons master was standing in the hall grinning evily.

"Uh... Hi Tenten... where's Lee?"

"Let's just say he's in a better place."

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Lee was stuck. In a bad place. Tenten had written a letter to Gaara from Lee. It said _"Dear Gaara, You're not so tough. You wear makeup! How tough can you be! I can take you, and you're wierd puppet brother anyday!" _Currently Lee was being pummeled by sand while being held by a puppet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**BACK TO SASUKE**

Tenten was slowly advancing and Sasuke started to back away. He turned to run just as Tenten pounced. "MINE!" yelled Tenten. Just then a bloody Lee turned the corner.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!!!!" yelled Lee, and he preceded to chase Sasuke down the hall with a knife. Tenten shrugged and walked off too plot further.

Meanwhile Kiba was walking down the hall with Shino, pondering the mysteries of life. " Shino, how do they get the ink into pens?" and so on. Just then Sakura and Ino walked by. "Hey Sakura! Wait up!"

"Oh hi Kiba, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to chat. Did you hear? Gaara finally snapped! He killed 10 people then giggled and fell asleep!"

"Wow"

"Hey Sakura wanna get lunch"

"Sure." They ate, they laughed, Kiba found out how the ink gets into pens. Ino, feeling rejected, went to her room. There she found Hinata staring out the window at a certain blonde ninja with ADD being chased around by an angry Temari. Temari swung her fan and Naruto hit the window where Hinata was watching.

"H-h-h-i N-naruto"

Naruto waved as he fell and hit a mentally fragile Gaara. PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi was testifying in court. Kisame had been arrested for his "special stash"

After lunch they all headed off to biology with Orocchimaru and his student aide Kabuto. "Hello classss. Welcome to Biology 101. Today we will be discecting children I mean frogssssss yes frogsssssssss." The whole class chuckled nervously and began. The class came and went without incident except for Kankuro finally admitting he was gay and jumping at Neji, who twitched and Kaitened him into next week.

**Thats it. PLZ review. The next chappie may be up by tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6!

Chapter 5!

**Hello, I'm back! Srry 4 not updating. Well, enjoy the show!**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto, if I did there would be hyperactive little hyuugas, little pink haired Uchiha men (thx MSkyDragons), and lazy blonde cloud gazing florists.**

**P.S.S. Don't feel sorry 4 Sasuke after he's attacked by Lee. He has fangirls!!!!!!!! (I wish I had fangirls)**

Chapter 5

Sasuke limped down the hall. Lee, despite being very hurt, had beat the living crap out of him. As Sasuke limped to the nurse's office, he caught a flash of pink turning the corner. "Sakura?" he called. I had indeed been Sakura (Duh, he saw pink hair, who else has pink hair!) Who turned around to face the bloody Sasuke.

"O hi Sasuke! What happened to you?"

"Long story, to sum it up, STAY AWAY FROM LEE!!"

"Alright... shouldn't you be in the nurse's office?"

"Right..." And with that Sasuke shuffled off. Meanwhile Itachi had been plotting an evil plan to get Sakura. First, he had to go see Shino.

"Shino, my good boy!" Itachi yelled. "I need some fleas for Kiba and someone said you were the guy to come to!"

"A, who the hell are you, and B, why should I betray Kiba?"

"I got a dollar."

"Okay!" Shino reached behind his bed and pulled out a jar. "Pour these little buggers on him and he'll be itchin for weeks." Itachi handed him a dollar and went to stage 2 of evil plan for Sakura (EPFS). And for that he needed nothing but a piece of paper and a pen.

MEANWHILE

Naruto strode down the hallway whistling, not a care in the world. As he walked he saw Lee, foaming at the mouth with a bloody knife some way down the hall. Naruto paused, twitched, and walked back slowly. As soon as he turned the corner he fell into Ino's patented Sasuke trap. It consisted of a tomato placed inside a bear trap, now Naruto saw the bear trap, but he was soooooooooooooo huuuuuuuuuungry so he grabbed it. PAIN! Then Kisame walked by, laughed, and started hitting him with a club. MORE PAIN. Then part two of Ino's trap shot Naruto, via spring, into Ino's dorm.Unfortunately for him, Ino wasn't happy to see Naruto fly into her room at 50 mph, so she hit him with a baseball bat right back out of the room.

MEANWHILE

Kiba was in the cafeteria. Akamaru was eating his food though, Kiba was too busy doing his homework AKA sleeping.

MEANWHILE (I promise this is the last one)

Itachi was placing the fleas in Kiba's bed. The little buggers scurried all over the bed. Itachi giggled and went to the bulletin board. There he posted a notice. On the notice it said. Hello, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I'm single. Plz come to my dorm at 1 o'clock pm tomorrow if you want to date me, and if I run, it's just part of the act. Many of Sasuke's fangirls saw this and were very excited.

**Well, that's it. Next time the running of the fangirls will begin.** **Seeya!**


	7. Chapter 7 FINALLY!

**CHAPTER 7 FINALLY!**

**Hi this is skiva im SOOOOOOOO srry 4 not updatin in forever but im finally back! Well, enjoy!** **Also I'd like to address something that came up in a review of my other story. I am a guy, ok!**

Itachi was putting the final touches of his evil plan for Sakura (EPFS) in motion. For getting rid of Naruto, something cruder would do. And when I say something more crude, I mean telling Tsunade Naruto called her an old lady. "Well, now that that's out of the way" he said watching Tsunade run down the hall "we wait."

Sasuke woke up after a well deserved nap. He looked up at the clock. 1:00 pm. He got up, scratched his head. Unbeknownst to him. Hundreds of Sasuke fangirls (lucky) were just outside. He walked towards the door... turned the handle...and slowly pulled the door open. Sasuke stood there, looking at the fangirls. Everyone stood still for second. Then Sasuke slowly backed away. Then came the fangirls. They poured through the door, crushing Shikamaru who had been napping. "AUGH!! TROUBLESOME WOMEN!" he yelled. Sasuke looked around and saw the window. If he wasa to escape, it was his only option. He made his decision.

Naruto was limping along a courtyard path. Hinata was helping him across to the nurse. Tsunade had beaten him to a pulp. "Well at least its over" he thought. Then he heard a crash. Sasuke plummeted down to earth and hit the ground in front of him. He shrugged and kept walking. Hinata picked Sasuke up and brought him along. After Naruto and Hinaata left, with Sasuke in tow. Fangirls exploded into the courtyard, but they found they were too late.

Kiba watched Naruto and Sasuke limp in. They had to tie him down to keep him from itching they flea bites all over him. Itachi chuckled as he watched them suffer. Little did he know Sakura helped out the Nurse for extra cash, so instead of keeping Sakura to himself, he gave the rest of them a free afternoon with the pink haired girl. Everyone in the room brighted as she entered the room. Itachi, realizing escape, went to go relieve his stress (club kittens).

THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ninjas walked into their first class of the day. It was P.E. with Gai again. The class sat down, and they noticed all the teachers were standing there. All the students expected the worst. Kiba edged over to Shino "Any idea what is goin on?"

"No, they're not telling us anything." Similar murmurs were all around the assembly. Finally, Kakashi called for attention.

"OK kids, you may be wondering what is going on. Today will be a special dorm VS dorm scavenger hunt. Each team will be assigned different clues and the first to complete their list will win THIS FABULOUS PRIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Behind Kakashi a curtain lifted to reveal... a box!

The crowd began to murmur things like "just a box?" and "I want more than that"

Anko, who was getting tired of waiting, quickly explained "the prize is inside the box!" Certain students in the crowd felt very stupid.

"Ok, students, go receive your list and let's get this game started!"

**I know this was a short chapter, but it was meant as an alert I will start updating again! Plz review, they make me work faster. Next time, the scavenger hunt!**

**-skiva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter the 8****th**** (Whatever that means)**

**Skiva** **here, and I'm sorry for not updating. Well, this chapter should be a bit less boring than the others (I hope) so should keep you all busy for a bit. Well, enjoy.**

**Btw, just a question, Is Orichimaru's skin really that pale? If so, what did his parents look like!**

**I mention the chupacabra on this page. If you don't know what it is, it's a mythical mexican creature that looks like a gargoyle and sucks goat blood.**

**8****th**** Chapter (duh)**

The ninjas began to get into groups with their dorms so they could get started with the obstacle course.

Kiba's Dorm

Kiba walked over to his dorm mates, who were both simply sitting there staring at people and seeing who could make someone so disturbed they moved first. "Okay guys, here's the list of crap to find."

1. One of Kakashi's books

2. A soul in a bottle

3. A chupacabra

"...Whoa..." said Shino, amazed at the difficulty of the list.

"Okay," said Neji, "We should split up and each take one of these items. I'll take the soul, Shino gets the book, and Kiba gets the chupacabra."

"Why do I get the one that bites and scratches!" said Kiba, but the other two were gone.

At Kakashi's House

Shino dangled from the room from a string of bugs. Below him was Kakashi, asleep, and the book he reached down, grabbed, and replaced it with a book on STDs. Then he climbed the rope and ran. Kakshi woke up opened the book and then his house exploded.

At the School

Neji saw the explosion. _One down_, he thought. Then Kabuto walked by. "Hey Kabuto," said Neji, got any souls?"

"Of course, I always keep some in my room. Why?"

"Scavenger hunt."

"Okay lets go"

In the hills of Mexico

So far, Kiba had no luck catching the chupacabra. But now he had a trap. A net with a pie in it! Out of the bushes it came, snuffling as it walked. It smelled pie. It wanted pie! It pounced at the pie and the net pulled up around it. "YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Random villagers popped out of nowhere.

"YOU HAVE CAPTURED THE MIGHTY CHUPACABRA!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE MUST CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!!" Then there was a great festival and the villagers and their beloved goats lived happily ever after.

Naruto's Dorm

Naruto grabbed the list and whistling walked over to his dorm mates. Lee was clean and shiny. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny. Sorry. Gaara was eating a bunny. Gaara snatched the list, mumbled "I'll do it" and flew off. That's right, Gaara can fly.

Because Naruto must get hurt in this chapter, Kisame cut the tree behind Naruto down and it hit him. Now that that is out of the way. I can end this monstrosity/chapter

**That's all I have for you today, thank you for reading, plz review and BEWARE THE FLYING GAARA!!!!!!!!**


End file.
